The Battle Lord Chronicles: Of Truths & Lies V2
by Basic Imperfection
Summary: Truths and lies. Dreams and reality. Is there really much a difference between them? Sometimes it seems that within the time you blink the entire world changes. Or at least that's how Kristy, newfound demon and heir to a powerful legacy, feels. HieiOC


A/N: And thus we have the long awaited rewrite. Well, at least long awaited for me; I've been wanting to do this for a while, especially since my writing style has changed so much of the past few years. For those of you who are new to the story, welcome! I hope that you'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. For those of you who are returning readers, I also hope that you'll like this rewrite.

I'll be keeping the general plot of the first version the same, but will be completely rewriting the story from scratch. There will be some changes to the plotline, but they'll be just to fill in plot holes. Also, please know that the updates on this story might take a while. I now have four main projects that I'm working on and this one is of the lowest priority. It's mainly something I work on when I have writer's block, but when I do work on it I generally get quite a bit done. I'm almost done with the second chapter though, so that shouldn't take to long to be up.

Well, please read, _review_, and enjoy! Ja ne!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Kiara is owned by Yusuke'sSister.

Claimer: I do own Kristy, Jason, Jessica, Chris, Ty, Bashere, and Rhurac.

"Talking"  
'_Thinking_'  
'_**Telepathy**_'

**Thanks to my beta reader, Anna Jaganshi!**

* * *

Of Truth & Lies

Chapter 1  
_Of Mornings and Schools_

* * *

"Kristy! I'm not warning you again! Get your ass up and get ready for school!"

With a jerk I was pulled into the world of wakefulness. A place which was _definitely_ not where I wanted to be at the moment. With a groan I buried my head into my covers.

For several long moments I stayed completely still. I attempted to slip back into sleep, but it was all for not; now that I'd been woken up I couldn't fall asleep again. Groaning once more I popped my head out of my warm cocoon of blankets and glance bleary over at my alarm clock.

And promptly leap out of bed, cursing like a sailor.

"Dammit!" I yelled loudly. "I slept through my alarm again! I'm going to be late!"

"I told you!" a voice yelled back to me, only slightly muffled by the wooden door to my room. I sent a scowl at the door, hoping that my brother Jason, the one who had woken me, could feel it

Not wanting to waste any more time I then quickly proceeded to rush around my room, getting ready for school. After throwing on my black and blue school uniform I paused in front of my mirror to brush my hair.

Something that's quite obvious about me to any observer is that I'm short. Not in the cute-short kind of way, but in the annoyingly-short way. I'm only just five feet tall, though even that's debatable. I use the excuse that I haven't completely grown yet--since I'm only sixteen--but I know that it's not true; _I'd_ be shocked if I grew anymore. I have waist length black hair and sapphire blue eyes which I love, especially since they stand out so much against my oriental looks.

As soon as I was done getting ready I grabbed one last thing off my messy desk--which, by the way, fit in perfectly with my small, messy room--and slipped it around my neck. The item was a black chocker with a sapphire set into the front of it that had belonged to my mother. It was the only thing that I had left of her.

That's one other thing about me that sets me apart from the rest: I'm an orphan. My parents died when I was four and my brother, Jason, was eight. I don't really remember them, but Jason has told me several times about how they died in a car accident. It's because I don't remember them that I'm so glad that I at least have _one _thing that had belonged to them.

From the ages of four to fourteen I lived with my brother and our guardian. Our guardian was this old woman who didn't really like us and so mainly just ignored us and lived off the money the government gave her for "taking care" of us. That suited Jason and I just fine.

Jason was really the one who raised me. He's the strongest, most mature--in some ways--person I know. As soon as he turned eighteen and thus became a legal adult he petitioned to become my sole guardian. Thankfully he won and we've been living together in this apartment for the past two years.

Once I was completely ready I dashed out my bedroom door, not even bothering to close it behind me. Our apartment is relatively small so it only took me a few steps to get through our "hall"--which contains my bedroom door, Jason's bedroom door, and the bathroom door. After that I'm in the conjoined kitchen/living room, a.k.a. the front of the house. It's small, like I said, but more than enough for the two of us.

Jason himself was sitting at our small kitchen table. His head was buried in the newspaper before him and a plate of toast sat in front of him. As I walked in he glanced up for a moment, revealing spiky black hair and sapphire eyes just like my own. He's twenty years old now and certainly looks it. Though he's got a somewhat wiry frame he stands at 6'2"--completely massive compared to me. How come_ I_ got the short end of the stick height-wise?

In case you haven't guessed by now Jason and I are indeed oriental and live in Japan. We're only half Japanese though; apparently our mother was American while our father was Japanese. I know nothing about how they met or even if my mother was a native resident of Japan or anything--or my father for that matter. Who's to say that he wasn't an American of Japanese descent? Jason says that he doesn't know, even though he was eight when the accident happened.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I growled to Jason. "You _knew_ my alarm didn't go off!"

"I did," he grunted in reply while disappearing behind the paper. "You just wouldn't get up."

Jason glanced up over the paper once more and to my great displeasure there was a small smirk on his face. I turned up my glare a few notches and then abruptly reached out and snapped up a slice of toast from of his plate. I ate it before my brother could even say a word.

"Hey! That's mine!" Jason said angrily.

"I'm late!" was my only reply, though a triumphant grin rested on my face. I was about to head into the living room to get my school things when I abruptly noticed what was on the front of the newspaper. Furrowing my brow I paused to read it.

"So what happened at that school is really bad, huh?" I commented.

Jason blinked in surprise and then glanced at the front of the paper. As soon as he saw what was there he turned back to his page with a snort.

"Well of course," he muttered as he continued reading. "The _entire_ school burned down in that freak fire."

"They still don't know what happened, do they?"

"Nope. I feel bad for the kids though; they're being scattered amongst a bunch of different schools in the area as to cope with the influx of students. I believe that several will be starting at your school today."

"Oh, joy," I said sarcastically. "New kids." I opened my mouth to continue when I suddenly caught sight of the clock on the wall. Letting out a yelp I quickly scrambled up from my seat and rushed into the living room.

I barely even paused in my mad rush to scoop up my book bag, slip on a pair of shoes, and put on the pair of black fingerless gloves sitting on a cabinet in the living room before I was out the door and running down the steps outside the apartment.

I continued to run down the street, dodging around people as I went. My school was within walking distance, fortunately, though far enough away that I was going to have to run to make it there one time.

Eventually I spotted two people up ahead waiting in front of stop sign; two very familiar people who are wearing the same school uniforms as me. The first of them is a girl with a dainty figure who stands around 5'6" tall. She had long straight brown hair that reached the middle of her back and kind emerald green eyes. The second is a six foot tall guy with shaggy dark brown hair that partially covered his equally dark eyes.

Smiling widely I began waving furiously to my friends. "Hey guys!" I called out as I jogged over.

My two closest friends greeted my warmly and we began to walk down the street towards our school. They'd been waiting for me, just like they do everyday.

"We though you weren't going to make it this morning," Jessica, the girl, said teasingly.

I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. "Sorry about that. My alarm clock didn't go off this morning and my jackass of a brother didn't wake me up until fifteen minutes ago." I blatantly ignored the fact that Jason had been trying unsuccessfully to wake me up for almost a half an hour before that.

"Your alarm clock almost never goes off," Chris, my other friend, commented with a snort. "Why don't you just get a new one?"

"But I like my alarm clock!" I immediately protested. "I mean, how many people can actually say that they _like_ their alarm clock? I don't _want_ to get rid of it!"

Chris sniggered. "You only like it _because_ it doesn't go off."

Meanwhile, Jessica was frowning. "That's kind of irresponsible, Kristy. Your brother won't always bet here to wake you up in the morning."

"I don't care," I said stubbornly while sticking my lower lip out in a pout.

I think I knew, deep down inside, that I was being childish and immature. It would take me a long time to realize it though. A _long_ time. At the moment however, all I could think about was how much I'd rather be at home sleeping than going to school. My brother would kill me if I ever ditched so much as one class though. Nosey bastard.

It took only five minutes of a brisk walk to reach our secondary school. Though I'm still not entirely sure why, the sight of the school triggered a memory in my mind.

"That's right!" I exclaimed while turning to Jessica. "I still haven't met your boyfriend. You've been dating for several months and you've told me all about him, but I still haven't gotten to meet him yet!"

Jessica blushed heavily while Chris laughed on in the background. "You'll meet him eventually," she assured me. "He's just really busy right now. He's a senior, after all, and is graduating at the end of the year."

"He's only a year older than us," I said while waving my hand dismissively.

"Whatever," Chris said with a roll of his eyes. His grin hadn't left his face. "Let's just get going."

With a wide grin of my own I followed Chris and Jessica into the building.

* * *

Four teenage boys were spread out in various chairs in front of a desk. This scene itself wouldn't have been quite so strange if it hadn't been for one thing: There was a baby sitting behind the desk.

This baby, however, wasn't just any baby. He was Prince Koenma, son of King Enma, and the ruler of the Spirit World in his father's absence.

"I'm not so sure about this," Kurama, one of the teens, said with a frown.

"You just don't want to be pulled away from your precious school," Yusuke said with a snort.

Koenma glared over his desk at the dark haired boy. "Well if that youkai hadn't--"

"Oi!" Yusuke squawked indignantly. "It's not _my_ fault that that youkai burnt down my school! I managed to stop him before he got any further anyway. And besides, _I'm_ the one who _has_ to change schools. It's a miracle that Kuwabara, Keiko, and I managed to get transferred to the same new school as it is."

Koenma's glare did not lighten. "Yes, well, you should be glad at least that the humans believe that it was just a freak fire. I've been having my people working 24/7 to get rid of all signs of your presence. Anyway, as I was saying," he continued while turning to face Kurama, "I'm placing you in the same school as Yusuke and Kazuma in order to make everything easier. This was whenever something important comes up, you'll already be together."

"What about the shrimp?" Kuwabara pitched in. "He won't be there."

"Actually," Koenma replied as he turned to look at Hiei, "That's what I was going to address next."

For a moment Hiei just stared blankly at Koenma before a look of horror came over his face. "_No_," he said forcefully, realizing what Koenma's plan was. "No, no, _no_." He leapt to his feet, a snarl on his face and his hands balled tightly into fists. "I _will not_ and you cannot make me, parole or not!"

Both Yusuke and Kuwabara stared between Koenma and Hiei in confusion. "Huh?" they asked simultaneously.

"_Yes_, Hiei," Koenma replied firmly, purposefully ignoring the other two boys. "You're gong to go to the new school with the others, whether you like it or not. Not only will it keep you close to them, but you'll get some experience in dealing with humans. End of story."

Hiei stood there, his fists clenching and unclenching. He looked completely frustrated and pissed off. He opened his mouth a few times, attempting to say something, but nothing came out.

"Wait, hold on!" Yusuke exclaimed. "What _is_ going on?"

"You're going to school," Koenma said shortly. "All of you. Hiei, if I find out that you're not attending or that you're getting into trouble, I will throw you into prison."

Hiei's glare shot up a couple of notches. For a few moments he restrained himself from lunging at Koenma before turning on his heel and striding out of the room. Once he'd gone Koenma's shoulders slumped a bit.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he asked the remaining boys tiredly. "Get going or you'll be late for your first day of school."


End file.
